1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to apparatus where it is necessary to grind up beans or other solid raw material and then heat or boil a strained residue of the grinding operation in water or other liquid. Such an apparatus is a soya milk making apparatus. It is known to carry out such processes of grinding and boiling sequentially to make soya milk but at present the apparatus is difficult to handle and to clean. The process requires pouring and transfer of the grinding residue and water between containers and the lifting, moving and the supporting of a relatively heavy electric drive motor.